


Unexpected Turn Of Events

by ZimVader0017



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in the forest leads to an unforeseen relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn Of Events

As the water ran over them, pleasure building in their bodies as the came together, Edd couldn't stop marveling at the fact that he and Kevin had become more than just mere friends in 10 months. At least he thought he couldn't stop marveling until a sudden strong thrust hit a particularly sensitive area inside him making his mind go blank while he screamed out in pure ecstasy, Kevin groaning a bit as his member was squeezed tightly.

 

Kevin too couldn't believe that the genius he had grown up with was currently being pinned against the shower wall, letting him do whatever he wanted with his body. Concerning his germaphobe and OCD tendencies, that fact was amazing on its own. He knew that if someone told his younger teenage self that when he graduated college he would be in this type of relationship with the 'Double Dork', he would have laughed in their faces before threatening to beat them up for saying such things. And yet here he was, 26 years old and having the best round of morning sex of his life.

 

He had woken up to find the spot next to him empty. He was confused for a second until he heard the shower start up which told him the entomologist had just woken up early as usual. With a mischievous smirk, Kevin quietly walked towards the bathroom knowing the door would be unlocked. The second he saw his boyfriend's silhouette against the shower curtain, he undressed and slipped inside, finding an already smirking scholar. He had been expecting him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they showered, Edd went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and get the coffeemaker going while Kevin finished dressing for work. He had found a job in a luxurious auto shop (you know, those whose clients are of the filthy stinking rich kind) because of his prowess in mechanics (a college degree in machinery didn't hurt either). Edd, being a biologist, took his work out into the field instead of a laboratory, which is why he didn't have to leave as early as Kevin. While Kevin took his coffee and thanked him for breakfast with a kiss, Edd thought back to that fateful day when they had met again by chance.

 

He had been walking in the forest looking for specimens to catalog in his sketchbook, when he heard a snap and a loud voice streaming curse words. Hurrying over to the source of the sound, he found a tall man sprawled out on the dirt, apparently having being tripped by a root that was hidden beneath the leaves. The camping gear near him suggested a recreational adventure out in the wilderness had been the plan of the day, that is, until said wilderness decided it didn't like this particular human to be walking around.

 

"Oh, my! Are you alright?"

 

The man groaned in pain and sat up to look at the person questioning him. The action made his hoodie fall back revealing striking red hair. When he brought his face fully into view, Edd was greeted by a _very_ familiar green gaze, which, after a moment, held a spark of recognition.

 

"Double D?!"

 

His eyes widened at the old forgotten nickname. After the stranger stood to his full height, a closer inspection gave Edd a clue as to who this person was.

 

"Oh, my Lord! Kevin?! I haven't seen you in years! I thought you had moved to another town after high school."

 

"Yeah, I did. I actually came back for a while to visit the folks and decided to have a camp out for old times sake. What about you, what are you doing all the way out here?" 

 

"Oh, well, I'm assuming you remember my fascination with insects when we were young. I'm actually looking for specimens to catalog, for population control, you see. It's my line of work."

 

"So, you're like a bug scientist or something?"

 

"Although the correct term is entomologist, yes, I study insects. It's really quite fascinating."

 

"Cool. Hey, since you spend so much time outside, do you think you can help me set things up? Apparently, I offended Mother Nature in some way, and I've been having a couple of problems."

 

Edd giggled softly, bringing out a fond smile from the redhead. It reminded him of when they were kids.

 

"Certainly. What do you need help with?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the camping site was ready, Kevin decided it was still early and accompanied Edd in his investigation, occasionally commenting on how good Edd drew the complex designs found on the insects' body armor. He listened attentively to him, not only because it was indeed interesting, but because he found he had missed the scholar's way of proper speech. It reminded him of those summers of long ago when Edd would excitedly jump at the opportunity to teach something new to his neighbors and friends. And even when he didn't admit it and called it a waste of time, he actually enjoyed those moments. Heaven knows how many times those spontaneous teaching sessions saved his ass in class or a test. 

 

He told Edd about his work and the different celebrities and famous people he had met while fixing their cars, although it wasn't a permanent job. He was saving to open up his own shop in town, maybe extend it to include other motored vehicles as well as cars. Edd listened with great interest. Even though he himself knew quite a lot about mechanics, having tinkered with different machines and devices as a child, Kevin's further education on the field gave him a wider knowledge in more modern technology.

 

When they returned to the camp site later that evening, they decided (over the dinner Kevin insisted on treating Edd to for helping him) to keep in contact with each other and meet up whenever either one happened to be in the other's town. Little did they know that it would be the beginning of a relationship that would change their lives forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ZimVader0017 here. I know I have other stories I should be updating, but I've hit a writer's block, so, since this just popped up in my mind while waiting for class to start, I'll use it as an exercise to try and break the block. Now, it's probably not a good idea since this will be my first everything (first KevEdd, first one-shot, first smut, yes you read that correctly, SMUT. I'm breaking my own rules here. Although it’s a bit more like a lime rather than a full out lemon.), so I might mess something up, but please bear with me. Any suggestions for my other stories are welcome, and if I accidentally spell something incorrectly, don't be shy, my native language isn't English so a heads up will be appreciated :)


End file.
